The aim of this research project is the synthesis and evaluation as anticancer agents of a series of bridgehead nitrogen heterocycles of the purine type as well as those related to the imidazo(2,1-b)thiazole system. Heterocyclic yields are utilized as the reactive intermediates in these ring annellation reactions as well as a variety of reactions involving 1,2- and 1,3-bielectrophiles.